Spamalot (nation)
For the alliance, see Spamalot (alliance) Nation History Founding (Note: All time periods are in-game time Three Months=1 year) Spamalot was founded in the February Revolution, in which the large grove of palm trees settled in the middle of the island was conquered. King Justin XIII, head of the Python family, one of the largest of the founding families, was elected leader for life after leading the brave expedition to discover a tropic paradise as a refuge for the repressed citizens of their former country, Aquabania. After one month, the nation of Spamalot was still growing, as roads were put down, and a small city, Bolton, was constructed. Although originally intended as a very temporary capital, Bolton has been the longest serving capital in Spamalot, lasting until it was replaced in late July with a less temporary capital, Spamalot DC. King Justin decided after a month to develop the nation, it was time to bring the nation to a role in world affairs. Entrance Into World Politics The entrance into the world stage (March 19, 2006), after a month of isolation, was quite a shock. Two major alliances (NPO and ODN) were at war with each other, and yet another was in a state of civil war (NAAC). In the name of the best interest of the nation, King Justin decreed that Spamalot would not join an alliance. With this, King Justin mainly kept his nose out of international affairs, peeking in just to keep up with what was going on. Meanwhile, he did join in with other rulers in various forms of entertainment, coming to know some very well. After an attack that left the capital of Bolton in total chaos, King Justin XIII decided that an alliance would be a good thing for his nation. Instead of joining an existing alliance, he decided to build a new one from the ground up. However, this alliance, known as TGAN (TransGlobal Allied Network) disappointed him after reaching two members in a week, then folding. This would be King Justin's last attempt to found an alliance for the next three years, but the fiasco would lead him to another alliance that would alter both the course of Spamalot's history and the alliance he was soon to join, LOSS. The Good Ole Boys LOSS was a small, new alliance at the time King Justin joined. At that time, LOSS had five existing members, and was unsure with the future. However, things would begin to change. Around that same point in time, Nidhogg, one of LOSS's most famous members, would join the alliance, and the two began to write a constitution, recruit new members, and alter LOSS's role in the world. The early days of LOSS were, undoubtedly some of the most tranquil of Spamalot's days. However, as the first year of Spamalot's existence wound down, several events would forever scar Spamalot's optimism and growth. The days of the Second Polar War loomed. Service in the Second Polar War While LOSS was a power all of its own, it was still a protectorate under the NAAC. When the NPO launched their attack on the NAAC, LOSS members felt bound to join the NAAC as brothers-in-arms. King Justin at this time took a strong anti-NPO stance, a view he held until the NPO's Emperor, Ivan Moldavi, left office. Loud anti-NPO rants could be heard echoing from Spamalot's Congress building, as King Justin delivered speech after speech, maintaining public support both for his nation and worldwide. Throughout the long period of time that the war drug on, King Justin remained faithful to the NAAC, while others began to crack and leave. Finally, the NPO called off the attacks as world pressure mounted against them. While the Second Polar War left many scars, disputes, and open wounds, Spamalot hoped for a rapid recovery. Leaving LOSS, Joining GGA After the war, it seemed as if LOSS was on its last legs. Only five members were active, down from the twenty that had started the war. With this, King Justin hoped to get a jump start on finding a new alliance, rather than get tangled in a dead alliance. After about half a year, he decided that the best course for Spamalot would be to join the GGA, at that time a premiere alliance. However, their leader, Prodigal Chieftain, was making decisions that began to split the GGA apart. While nothing of great note happened while in the GGA, it is interesting that Spamalot was one of the first members to join a splinter group that had tired of PC's actions, the CDS. It was here that the nation would find itself in another conflict, again involving the NPO. The Great War While the beginnings of the Great War were fuzzy to King Justin, mainly because he was cut off from the world at his hunting lodge, it is known that the NPO offensive began during this time. King Justin was not as motivated during this war, but he still made the normal rounds of speeches, battle, and general anti-NPOness. While the war only lasted about a month, Spamalot's economy was devestated. The rebuilding process was slow, but the citizens of Spamalot trudged on. A Rolling Stone Gathers No Moss At this point, Spamalot's Congress decided to leave the CDS. Again, King Justin decided the best for the country would be to found another alliance. With the Maroon Confederation, King Justin hoped for a powerful alliance in the Maroon team. However, these hopes were dashed when recruitment fell far short of expectations and the existing members of the Confederation voted to be annexed into TAGA. King Justin felt this was unexceptable, and left. After a few very short tenures in friend's alliances, all of which collapsed, King Justin joined IRON, which many international leaders that King Justin was friends with were a part of. However, expectations in the alliance were far short of what he would have liked, so Spamalot's Congress reluctantly decided to go along with the proposed move. Halcyon Days Spamalot's recovery in the year between the Great War and the time after Spamalot left IRON was impressive, although not spectacular. Again feeling the urge to form another alliance, King Justin created the Red Star Federation. Immediately attacked verbally by many NPO members, who still resented King Justin's mudslinging over the last few years, and helped along by the accusatory language of the Constitution, the fate of Spamalot looked very uncertain. Finally, after meeting with the Emperor of the NPO, the alliance was allowed to continue. Before growth got very far, debate on the entity named CNARF reached a peak. After the organization attacked a friend of King Justin, King Justin took matters into his own hands and attacked a few of the attackers. While Spamalot took a beating in the week the war continued on, this action exposed some of CNARFs abuses and helped turn public opinion against CNARF. War of Family Succession Spamalot had taken a ding, but was still in good shape. The nation was in a position to aid newer members of the Red Star Federation, and was beginning to grow again quite nicely. However, this changed dramatically, when JediDavon, a cousin of King Justin and a member of a rival branch of the Python family, used his alliance power to bring in two coordinated attacks from strong members of his alliance. The damage done to Spamalot was devestating. The strength of the nation was about half of what it had been the previous year, and recovery looked to be against desperately small odds. Yet King Justin pushed the nation on, and recovery looked to be good. However, the war seemed to be a fatal blow against his Red Star Federation, which seemed to be falling apart at the seams. The Disappearance of King Justin XIII After retaking control of the country, and becoming president of the Azure Alliance, King Justin XIII served valiantly in his post before vanishing from his post. Soon after, the glorious nation of Spamalot withered and vanished from the face of Planet Bob. The Reappearance of King Justin XIII After eons of absence, a man claiming to be King Justin XII appeared, with the stated purpose of recreating the great country of Spamalot. Whether he will succeed remains to be seen. Category:Nations